


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】一杯占卜咖啡

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *这篇是2018年的520贺文，灵感来自逛街的时候看到一家叫做“Answer tea”的奶茶店，宣传语是“一杯可以占卜的茶，”只要把想占卜的问题写在杯托上，店员会用巧克力粉把问题的答案印在奶茶的奶盖上。当时就觉得是个非常有趣的梗~*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 5





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】一杯占卜咖啡

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇是2018年的520贺文，灵感来自逛街的时候看到一家叫做“Answer tea”的奶茶店，宣传语是“一杯可以占卜的茶，”只要把想占卜的问题写在杯托上，店员会用巧克力粉把问题的答案印在奶茶的奶盖上。当时就觉得是个非常有趣的梗~
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

哥谭市新开了一家咖啡店，生意十分火爆。据说你只要将心中苦恼的问题写在杯托上，就能得到一杯占卜咖啡，而你心中的疑惑也能得到答案。

“老天爷，我才知道咱们这儿有这么多苦恼的人。”Harvey Bullock举着一杯咖啡费力地从人群中挤出来，向他等在店门口的搭档Jim Gordon抱怨道，“我还以为大家都过得挺好的呢。”

“你又不是第一天来哥谭，”Gordon笑道，“来吧，看看你得到了什么答案。”

Harvey小心地揭开杯盖，厚厚的奶泡上有一行用巧克力粉撒上的字：你想的太多了。

“这什么见鬼的答案？”Harvey感觉自己被一杯咖啡耍了，他抬头半开玩笑地看着Gordon说，“我认为我们应该把这家店封了，你觉得呢？”

Gordon露出一个无奈的笑容说：“所以你看我从来不信这些东西。话说回来，你问了什么问题？”

Harvey把杯托上的字给Jim看：我什么时候能有个超模女友？

Gordon挑了挑眉：“我收回刚才的话，这家店的占卜结果非常准确。”

“你不是吧？”Harvey备受打击，愤愤地喝了一大口咖啡，“嗯这味道还行吧……等等，真他娘的见鬼了，那是Nygma吗？”

“在哪？”Gordon马上警觉起来，他顺着Harvey的视线转头望向店门口，一个穿着深色长风衣、宽大的帽檐遮住半张脸的家伙在门口左顾右盼了一会儿，确认没人注意他之后，一闪身钻进了咖啡店。尽管那人刻意换了一身打扮，但是Gordon还是认了出来：那正是Edward Nygma。

“还真是他。”Gordon下意识地摸了摸腰间的配枪，“走，咱们去看看他搞什么鬼。”

“哈，我倒是要看看，号称全哥谭最聪明的罪犯到底有什么解不开的迷题。”Harvey一口气喝完咖啡，丢掉杯子，和Gordon一起走了过去。

Edward走进店内，站在排队的人群后面，特意压低帽檐，努力降低自己的存在感。他可不想被别人看到自己出现在这里，平时他总是出谜题的那个，而今天却来寻求答案，实在是有损他作为Riddler的声望。要不是听说这家店的占卜结果很准，他才不会来这种地方。

Harvey和Gordon跟了进去，他们找了个角落的桌子坐下来，盯着Edward的一举一动。

“他居然还排队，”Harvey一边摘下帽子放在桌上一边揶揄道，“希望全哥谭的罪犯们都能学学，那样咱们能省不少事儿。”

Gordon皱着眉看着Edward在手里的杯托上写写画画，然后交给店员，甚至还说了句谢谢：“我倒是好奇，他能有什么烦心事儿。”

Edward用手指焦虑地敲击着柜台，他在等待答案，一个困扰自己有一段时间的谜题：要不要向Oswald表白心意。

就像所有为爱情所困的人一样，他无法回忆起一个准确的时刻，是什么时候自己对Oswald的感情变得不一样，是什么时候不再满足于只是朋友关系，他的贪婪和占有欲与日俱增，他意识到自己必须解开这个迷题。

终于，店员把他的咖啡递了过来，Edward伸手接下，这时一个小个子男人凑到柜台前，对店员说道：“劳驾，能不能给我点儿糖？”

Edward猛地转过头：“Oswald？”

“……Ed？”

他们两人同时愣住了，然后一起下意识地紧紧捂住了自己的杯子。

“真见鬼了，怎么Penguin也来了？今天真是开了眼界。”Harvey抓起帽子扣在头上，冲Gordon使了个眼色，“要我说，咱们应该把他俩双双拿下。”

Gordon摇了摇头：“再看看，他俩只是买杯咖啡的话，没理由抓他们。”

Oswald和Edward面对面坐在靠窗的桌子边，气氛一时有些尴尬。Oswald双手捂住杯子假装暖手，把杯托上的那行字挡了个严实。而Edward一边假装看风景，一边小心翼翼地把杯身上的字转到对面人看不到的角度。

“……没想到能在这里碰见，我以为你对占卜没什么兴趣呢。”Oswald打破了沉默，对Edward友好的微笑着。

“我只是路过。”Edward咳了一声，不自在地笑了笑，眼睛仍旧看向别处。

“嗯……你不看看你的答案吗？”Oswald有点儿沉不住气了，他自己也还没有看。

“一个迷题最激动人心的部分是什么？”Edward收回视线，一边把手指按在杯盖上一边说道，“是揭晓答案。一起吗？”

Oswald点了点头，于是他们同时掀开了杯盖。

Edward长出了一口气，Oswald一脸如释重负。

然后他们抬头看向对方，异口同声地说道：“我得告诉你一件事。”

愣了几秒钟，两人瞬间意识到了什么：

他们根本不需要什么占卜咖啡，他们就是彼此的答案。

Edward把杯子转了个角度，Oswald摊开手，他们看到对方写下的问题之后，一起笑出了声。

“老天，”Edward边笑边说道，“我居然蠢到来问一杯咖啡。我早该告诉你的。”

“这大概是你做过的最蠢的事了，”Oswald调侃到，继而做了个自嘲的鬼脸，“当然我也是，宁愿问一杯咖啡，也不去直接问你。”

“那么，Oswald，”Edward收起笑容，换上了认真的表情，向前探身直视那双明亮的湖绿色眼睛，“你接受我的心意吗？”

Oswald的声音因为激动和喜悦而有些颤抖：“我只后悔没有早知道你的心意。我爱你，Ed。”

他们再次相视而笑，这一幕被角落里的Harvey和Gordon看了个一清二楚。

“他俩肯定在计划干什么坏事儿！”Harvey蹭地站起来就要冲过去，Gordon眼疾手快一把拽住他按在了椅子上。Harvey有些恼火，“Jim，你干什么？”

“说出来你可能不信，”Gordon挑了挑眉毛，“我觉得他俩刚刚和对方告白了。”

“什么？！”Harvey这一嗓子嚎得所有人的视线都集中在了他身上，当然也包括Edward和Oswald。

“Oswald，我想你应该不介意我们换个地方坐坐。”

“当然，这里实在是太吵了。”

他们迅速从座位上站起来离开了，留下Harvey和Gordon面面相觑。

“我还真不信邪。”Harvey说着快步走向窗边的桌子，两人都没有把咖啡带走，也就意味着——

“上帝圣母玛利亚，”Harvey眼都直了，“还真叫你说对了。”

Gordon凑过去看Harvey手里的杯子，发现其中一杯写着：该不该告诉Oswald我喜欢上了他？另一杯写着：Ed是不是喜欢我？

“我得去喝杯酒，”Harvey扔下杯子揉了揉太阳穴，“信息量太大了。”

“我也去，”Gordon附和道，“我可能有一阵子忘不掉刚才那场景了。”

Edward和Oswald走出店门，在下一个拐角处停了下来。

“Ed，我在想，晚上去我那儿吃晚饭怎么样？”Oswald提议道，“我刚弄到几瓶不错的红酒。”

“我可以理解为这是某种暗示吗？”Edward靠了过去，勾起Oswald尖尖的下巴，低下头给了他一个吻。

Oswald后背抵着墙壁，仰起脸有些笨拙地回应着这个猝不及防的吻，一边沉醉地闭上了眼睛。Edward的手指穿过Oswald被弄乱的黑发，指尖划过他的侧颈。两人急促的呼吸伴随着剧烈的心跳声，交织在一起。

“噢老天，我早该这么干了。”他们结束亲吻之后，Edward这么说道。

“你会有更多机会的。”Oswald嘴角带笑，显然还沉浸在那个美好的吻里，意犹未尽。

Edward勾起嘴角，语气里带着宠溺：“你说得对，Oswald，我们的时间多着呢。”

\--END--


End file.
